The Cottage
by Lexi Logan
Summary: Edward & Bella's first night as Vampires RATED M


The Cottage

BPOV

We ripped the clothes from each others bodies and fell to floor in a heap. I rejoiced at the way Edward was touching me. His excitement at being able to hold me without fear seemed to electrify the room.

He pulled my face to his and as our lips joined they seemed to melt into each other. I could feel him; really feel him, for the first time. It was more than just a connection, his body felt pliable now and where our skin met it sunk in a millimetre and we kind of joined.

My skin was so sensitive to his that it was overloading my senses. I ran my fingers through his hair and inhaled his smell. My sense of smell was so much more enhanced than before. I could actually taste his scent, my tongue danced at the pleasure of it. My sense of touch allowed me to feel below the surface of Edwards's skin. Had it always felt like this for Edward? Only now could I fully understand how difficult it must have been for him to hold back.

With my extra sensitive senses I was completely in tune with Edward. He was more than my partner or soul mate; he was my very life essence. My life was tied to his in a way I had not understood before. We were truly one. Neither able to live without the other. I imagined the pain Edward would have felt when he thought I was dead and shuddered. I pushed the faded memories away. I hadn't died and here we were now, with eternity in front of us.

Touching Edward had always felt good to me, and having him touch me had always felt wonderful. It had also felt torturous as I knew he was holding back, every touch had been halted, careful and extremely brief. My stomach was doing flips now at the sheer abandonment with which Edward was touching me now.

He laid me flat and climbed on top of me. He held my arms above my head and kissed me roughly. I didn't object!

Slowly he moved his lips to my ear and lightly nipped my lobe. I heard him groan and move down to my breast. He took one nipple into his mouth and bit it lightly. It sent shivers through my body as pain and pleasure mixed. The pain I felt was connected to my nerve centre, sending out pleasure signals to the rest of my body. Slowly he nibbled over to my other breast and again he bit down on my nipple. I gasped in pleasure and he raised his eyes to mine with my nipple still between his teeth. His eyes were molten with passion and I felt my stomach squirm with anticipation. I knew Edward wasn't going to hold back this time and I felt my still heart burn with love.

He let go and pushed back onto his knees. He placed his hands on my knees and slowly moved his fingers over my skin and up the length of my thighs. It felt like his fingers were stroking my bones. He stroked his fingers through my soft pubic hair and I tilted my pelvis up to welcomed the long smooth fingers as he gently pushed them into me. As he started to move them back and forward whilst keeping his thumb moving against my core, I rocked my pelvis in pleasure.

My whole body seemed to turn to liquid as my orgasm burst and spread heat through my body. Just as the last wave of pleasure washed over me Edward lowered his head and licked leisurely. As his tongue touched me, and his breath blew against me, I felt a new wave of pleasure burst from me again. This was so intense, I thought I had reached the limits of my body's capacity for pleasure when we were on Isle Esme, but this was something more...so much more!

He lifted his head and sat back again. He placed his hands behind my knees and pulled me until my backside was against his knees. Using his hand he grasped himself and guided it into me. My body seemed to rejoice and welcome him, pulling his full length into me.

He was as deep in me as my body would allow. He did not move he just rested there for a moment and placed his forehead on my shoulder. My body was still twitching from pleasure but Edward was as still as a statue. Slowly I felt and heard him draw in a long breathe. He moved his lips to my ear and whispered,

"I love you, are you ready to have me Bella, truly have me?" He raised his head and looked down into my eyes, his face full of love.

"Oh yes," I gasped "I love you so much Edward, this is all I have ever wanted. I have longed for it."

I wrapped my arms around him and sunk my nails into his buttocks. I eagerly raised my pelvis.

Edward let out a yell and started to thrust his pelvis back and forward. He was pounding me into the floor but I kept up. I matched my rhythm to his and arched my back in wild release.

Edward was lost in pleasure. His eyes were wild with passion and his lip had curled up as he pounded against me with growing intensity. I screamed in pleasure as he lowered his head and bit my shoulder as his own orgasm exploded from him.

We both lay still for a moment. I could have wept but no tears fell. We had finally loved each other as lovers should. With freedom, and most importantly, without fear. I felt relaxed and peaceful, but not tired and exhausted like when I had been human. I wondered what this moment had been like for Edward…

EPOV

Bella was so familiar to me, yet so wonderfully different. I was so proud of her. I didn't understand how Bella was able to control her yearning for blood, but I was not surprised that she could. Everything about her was perfect, and this was just one more thing that proved me right about her. Not only was she as wonderful as before, there were improvements.

When I touched her she felt warm, not flaming hot. The way she smelt, but best of all, was that I could touch her. Really touch her. No more holding back. I had yearned to be able to kiss her with the full force of my feeling behind it, and now I had even bit her.

She had spent the last month so fragile. Everyday I thought would be her last, but she had proved her strength.

I loved her with every fibre of my being. She was my wife. The mother of a child I never dreamed I would have. And now she was my lover in every sense of the word. I had been able to make love to her without worry of hurting her, to let go and give myself fully to my wife, my lover, my entire life.

This was so different from before. I wondered how it must feel for Bella. I knew without even having to look, or ask, that this time had been better. I smiled to myself. We would never tire, I wondered if that thought had dawned on her yet. I was far from finished with my wife.

Slowly I stood up and reached down to help Bella up. Still holding her hand I led her to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Standing beneath the water I took her in my arms again. I reached for the soap and began washing her. I turned her back to me and shampooed her hair which had been full of leaves and dried blood.

She turned to me and began to soap me up. She moved her hand in small circles, stroking every part of me. She moved her hand down and slowly soaped around my lower stomach. I sighed in pleasure as she took my full length in her hand and began slowly stroking.

Unable to control myself any longer I grabbed her and lifted her up. She laughed as I struggled slightly. I soon had her in position and entered her again. Bella's sounds of pleasure and the feel of water running over my body were overwhelming. I pushed her back against the shower wall and quickened my pace. As before Bella kept up with me. She was controlling her muscle wall with skill. She seemed to throb against me and suck me in each time I pulled away. It was so sensual I felt another orgasm quicken towards its peak. Just as I was about to stop so Bella could catch up, I felt her quiver with her own release. I joined her in the moment and we orgasmed together.

I let her climb off me and watched as she lowered herself on to her knees and take me into her mouth. I stretched my arms out and held myself up by pushing against the walls. I leaned my face back and enjoyed the feel of the water hitting my face whilst feeling the warmth from Bella's mouth as she sucked and licked me. I began to pull away when I felt my orgasm starting to build but she held me steadfast, continuing her ministrations until I pumped relentlessly into her mouth, rising up on my toes at the intensity of the feelings burning through my groin! Gasping for breaths that I didn't even need I pulled her up and wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly to me.

"Oh my God that was...." I started to say.

"...delicious." she finished for me, licking her top lip, her face truly that of a cat who'd got the cream!

I groaned and took her mouth with mine, kissing her intensely.

We stayed in the shower for at least an hour and the pleasure was immense. We never felt tired or sore or like we wanted to stop.

I turned off the shower and we dried each other. We walked back to the bedroom, and climbed into the bed. I thought fondly of the bed on Isle Esme. Maybe I would ask Esme if she would mind if I shipped it over as a surprise for Bella.

Bella had made me many things in that bed. A lover, a friend, a comforter and unbelievably, she had also made me a Father. I would spend eternity trying to repay her for her stubbornness, her strength, and her pure heart. My dead heart would never beat again but it soared from all the happiness she had given me.

I pulled her to me again, dawn would be here in a few hours and Bella would want to see Renesmee.


End file.
